


Part of Your World

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Ashlyn are able to convince Christen and Ali to take a little trip to the beach with them while in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've got another Preath fic for you guys and decided to throw in a little bit of Krashlyn for fun. Feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

"I am going to suck at this." Christen stated as she carried her stuff onto the beach.

"Don't worry, Presi. You won't be the only one," Ali added from her friend's side. "I'm still wondering how they managed to convince the two of us to join them."

"I bet Ash asked you after you two had sex," Press guessed and knew she was right when she saw the older woman blush. "Ew! I was just kidding, but I guess that's a good way to convince you to do anything."

"Oh please, like you're any better. All Tobin has to do is flash you her puppy dog eyes and you're putty in her hands."

"I'd like to see you try to deny her with those big brown eyes staring at you. It's very hard."

Somehow the two brunettes were convinced to come out to the beach with their girlfriends who were supposed to teach them how to surf. Tobin was slightly appalled that her girlfriend had been living by the beach almost her whole life yet had never ridden on a surfboard. She was set on remedying that little situation. She also figured since Ashlyn was one of her surf buddies and Ali was close friends with Press, it would be a great double date opportunity.

The four of them were able to escape from the team on their off day and found a more secluded part of the beach that Natasha had told them about. Luckily for them there was no one around and they didn't have to hide their relationship.

Press and Ali set the cooler full of snacks and drinks they had brought and then set to laying out the towels and putting up the umbrella. In the meantime, Ashlyn and Tobin were preparing the surfboards. Little did their girlfriends know that they were actually making a bet.

"I'm totally going to be the better teacher. Ali will be a better surfer than you by the end of the day."

"No way. Chris practically lived on the beach. She'll be a natural."

"Wanna bet?"

"What are we betting?"

Ashlyn took some time to come up with something. "How about loser treats the winning couple to a restaurant of their choice on our next double date?"

"You're on, Harris. Get ready to buy me dinner."

"Oh and we can't tell them about this. They can't know that this is a competition."

The two former Tar Heels agreed to the terms and shook hands before going over to their girlfriends. Ashlyn sent a little smirk in Tobin's direction before leading Ali away from the two and walking her over to her surfboard.

"Ready Chris?"

"Just give me a sec," Christen answered as she went to take off her shirt and shorts.

Tobin couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend's body. Her eyes roamed up and down the striker as she appreciated each and every part of her body. When her eyes made it back to Christen's face, she found the younger girl smirking at her.

"Like what you see?"

"Absolutely," Tobin replied as her arms found their way around the forward's waist, pulling her closer. "My girlfriend is so hot."

Press blushed a little at the compliment before resting her arms on Tobin's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the girl's lips. "Good answer."

A huge smile graced Tobin's lips as she slipped her hand into Christen's and led her over to the surfboard laying in the sand.

"Now it's time for me to introduce you to one of the loves of my life. After you and soccer of course."

"I'm already dating you, Tobs. No need for the sweet talk."

"You know you love it." This earned Tobin an eye roll. "Now let's get to it. Lie down." Christen did as she was told and stretched out on the surfboard belly down. Tobin knelt down and positioned Press better on the board. "Just like that. Now first simple step. Knowing how to paddle. Think of it like when you swim freestyle. Your hands will be moving just like that, but make sure that your hands are cupped to increase your pull."

"Like this?" Christen asked, motioning with her hands barely digging into the sand below her.

"Almost." Tobin took Christen's hand in hers. "More like this." She placed one hand on top of her girlfriend's and showed her how it's supposed to be. Press took the advice and tried again. "Perfect. Now we'll move onto popping up."

"What's that?"

Tobin motioned for Christen to stand. "It's the motion from lying on the board to standing up." She laid herself down onto the board. "So when you pop up, you sort of want to put your hands on the board like you're going to do a push up. Fully extend your arms before quickly pulling your knees to your chest and then pop up with your knees bent and feet spread out a little." Tobin explained as she slowly moved through steps.

"Which foot goes in front?"

"Which ever feels more natural. We can try a little experiment to help you figure it out. I want you to stand up straight, feet together, and eyes closed." Christen did just that and waited. Nothing happened as just as she was about to turn around a say something, she felt herself fall forward a little.

"What was that for?"

"Your left foot went forward to steady yourself. That will be your leading foot. That's called natural stance. You got that?"

"Okay, let me try." Christen copied what she saw Tobin do when she popped up to the best of her ability.

"Good. You just want to be a little farther back and knees a little more bent." Tobin stepped behind Christen and placed her hands on the other girl's hip as she walked her not even a step back. To be honest, Christen's foot placing was spot on, Tobin just wanted an excuse to place her hands on her girlfriend. "Let's try it a few more times before we head into the water."

Once Tobin deemed Christen's pop up sufficient they headed into the water with surfboard in hand. They were in about waist deep water when Tobin instructed Press to get onto the surfboard. Christen paddled a little further out with Tobin by her side.

"Alright. This should be far enough. Now we'll just turn you around. So when I tell you to you're going to start paddling. Once you feel the board's momentum taking over faster than your paddling speed, that's when you want to pop up. Then just try not to fall off and enjoy the ride."

"I'm kind of nervous, Tobs."

"Don't be. I know you got this." Tobin sunk down and pressed a reassuring kiss to her girlfriend's lips. The midfielder motioned to the right back who was watching after wiping out for a third time, still not quite able to stand up. "Now show Ali how it's done. In three, two, one! Go Chris!"

Immediately Press started paddling forward. It wasn't long before she felt the wave moving under her and pulling the board with it. With Tobin's advice in mind, Christen placed her palms onto the board and quickly brought her knees to her chest. With wobbly legs, she raised up from her position. She managed to stand for about two seconds before she felt the board tilting to one side. The next thing she knew she was resurfacing from the water, spitting out the seawater and brushing her hair out of her face.

Just as Press felt her vision returning to normal after the slight sting from the saltwater, she felt herself being picked up and twirled around.

"That was great, babe. I knew you'd be a natural," Tobin exclaimed giddily as she placed the striker back onto her feet.

"I fell."

"Yeah but you managed to stand even if it was for a brief moment. Many beginners can't even do that their first time. You're already doing better than Kriegy."

"Hey! I heard that!" Ali cried from her spot a couple feet away.

"Just you watch, Tobs. She'll be surfing like a champ by the end of the day," Ashlyn said as she led Ali back out into the water.

Tobin waved them off before turning back to Christen and pecking the girl's cheek. "Really, though. That was a great first try. With a little more practice, you'll be tearing it up out there."

"I want to try again."

"Let's do it." The shorter woman took her girlfriend's hand as she walked them out.

After a couple more attempts, both brunettes were doing fairly well. They still had a ways to go but their girlfriends just stood back and watched proudly as they glided towards shore on their surfboards. Finally, Ali and Christen decided to call it a day and allowed Ashlyn and Tobin to ride the bigger waves farther out.

"That was great, Press. Are you sure you've never surfed before?" Ali asked as she slung her arm around the younger woman.

"You did pretty well, too, Kriegs. But, yeah, I've never gone surfing. Guess Tobin's just a great teacher."

"Probably better than Ash. Gosh, I love the woman, but she sort of just kept saying 'like this, Ali' or 'don't do that, Alex'. It was a little frustrating at times."

"But at least you got the hang of it eventually," Christen offered.

"Ever the optimist, Presi. But I'm actually happy that they convinced us to do this. It was fun."

"I agree. I wouldn't mind doing this again."

With that the two sat back and worked on their tans as they watched their girlfriends enjoying themselves out on the water.

"You owe me dinner, Ash," Tobin stated as they sat in the water waiting for a good wave.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ali was just having an off day."

Tobin scoffed but before she could say anything, Ashlyn had caught sight of a wave and was paddling out to it. 

A few hours later, Ash and Tobs, had enough for one day and came in. The keeper pressed a kiss to Ali's head before placing her board to the side and taking a seat next to the right back. Tobin sat down and pulled her girlfriend into her side.

The four of them sat around and talked for a bit while snacking on the food that they had brought. The sun was beginning to set when Ali and Ashlyn decided that they were going to take a quick walk on the beach. They slowly walked away hand in hand, leaving the other couple to themselves.

At this point, Tobin was sitting behind Christen, with a leg on either side of the younger girl, whose back was against into the midfielder's front. They stared out at the never-ending water in front of them. The setting sun created the intense shade of colors that added to the breathtaking view.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Not as beautiful as you," Tobin quipped as she placed a kiss to her girlfriend's bare shoulder.

Despite the shaking of her head, Tobin knew the striker had a huge smile on her face. "Again with the sweet talking, Heath."

"Like I said, it's part of the charm. I want to thank you for choosing to come out here with me today."

"No, I want to thank you for sharing all of this with me. I had an amazing day and it was special because I got to spend it with my friends and most importantly you."

"Who's the sweet talker now?"

Christen rolled her eyed for what felt like the hundredth time before turning as best as she could to capture Tobin's lips with her own. The butterflies in her stomach never ceased to exist when she kissed the midfielder and she knew she would never get tired of them.

When she pulled back, Press nuzzled further into Tobin. The older woman wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her and allowed them to rest on the forward's stomach before resting her chin on her shoulder. They continued to listen to the crashing waves and watch the beautiful sunset as they enjoyed every single second of what was left of a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @littlesass if you want to check it out.


End file.
